Into The Mirror IWYE Compliant
by sunxsleepsx
Summary: Draco has a surprise for Harry. [This can be read stand-alone from I Wish You'd Eat.]


[[So I Wish You'd Eat may have ended..."ended"...so I've decided why stop the smut lmao. I'm going to be doing a few of these stand-alone one shots that can be read with or without having read the main story in its entirety. I hope you all enjoy!]]

"What are you on about, Malfoy?" Harry asked, noting the sly grin across a pointed face. He trailed fingertips along the back of the couch as he made his way towards the kitchen. "That smirk looks awful suspicious."

The blonde laughed, resting his chin on his hand and watching his lover shrug out of his sweater, draping it on the couch. "I've a surprise."

"A surprise, you say?" Harry drawled, getting a drink from the refrigerator. "Where is this surprise?" He took a sip, feeling at thrill dance along his spine as the boys' full lips curved into an even more devilish smile.

Draco laughed, watching the sound literally melt through Harry. He bit his thumb, grey eyes gleaming. "The bedroom of course!" He hopped up onto his knees, resting his torso against the cushions.

"The bedroom, how could I not have guessed that?" He leaned against the post dividing the dining room and kitchen. Harry watched the little blonde sway slightly from side to side on the couch. "Must be something good, if you've got that little grin going on."

"I think you'll find it useful." He shimmied, watching as the brunette neared, leaning in and giving him a sound kiss. "Do you want to go check it out?"

Harry chuckled, giving a plump lip a nibble before standing straight once more. "I suppose." He took the boy's hand, leading him around the couch and bringing him close, wrapping an arm around his waist. Their lips met slowly, tongues darting out to tease each other. He let his fingers trail to slip slightly below the waist of Draco's trousers.

Draco smoothed his hand up Harry's chest, cupping his jaw, opening up to the brunette. He let him flood his mouth, taking until the pair were breathless. He giggled, pulling away and pressing a kiss to his jawline.

"You and that giggle." Harry murmured, pressing their torsos flush for a few seconds before leaning in to nip at a pointed nose.

"It's endearing, isn't it?"

Harry laughed, head tilting back. "It's adorable." He gave him a squeeze. "Come on, let's go see this." He took the blondes hand and lead him to the stairs. He pushed their bedroom door open gently. There was a large mirror tucked in between the wall and their bed. He felt color bloom in his cheeks as he peered back at his fiance. "Yeah?"

Draco gave him a sheepish grin.

"This permanent?" He said, toying with the hem to his t-shirt before tossing it off.

He shrugged. "It can be. Do you want to be those kind of people?" Draco roamed grey eyes over his tanned back. "What would Hermione think?"

Harry laughed once more. "You've got it good and stuck to the wall, right? Can't have it falling on us." He padded his way to the bed, sitting on it's edge and looking at his lover. He shivered at the idea of getting to watch themselves in the mirror, seeing the faces he made as the blonde moved within him. "I think she would laugh at us, honestly."

"It's stuck." Draco chided, pulling his own shirt over his head and thumbing the button to his jeans. He watched as the boy tugged his lower lip into his mouth. "What?"

Harry giggled, leaning back on his palms and grinning slowly. "I'm just thinking of how hot it's going to be letting you fuck me in front of this mirror."

Draco faltered just slightly, Harry's words drifting down to his cock. "Hmm, that's why I put it up." He discarded his jeans, seeing the dark haired male do the same. He let out a soft whimper, seeing Harry half hard, pressing against the thin grey fabric of his briefs.

Harry shifted back on the bed slightly, gesturing for Draco to come closer. He gave himself a slow stroke, giving him a wicked grin when he saw grey eyes widen a fraction.

"How're you so hard already?" Draco asked as he was pulled gently to sit in his lap, feeling him warm and near ready against his thigh. He smoothed his hands along his chest, thumbs rubbing each nipple.

"Because! Look at you! I've got this hot, little, blonde in my lap, half naked, half hard and ready to have his way with me? Why wouldn't I be solid?" He slipped his hand under the fabric of Draco's boxers, grabbing a handful of bottom, bringing him close, brushing his lips softly against his. He watched grey eyes drop closed, a quiet whine escaping his mouth. Harry kissed him deeply, sliding their tongues together. He felt the blonde melting into him, his heart tightening in his chest, knowing he would be able to have this reaction any time he wanted for the rest of his life.

He gasped, pulling away and giggling. "I suppose you're right."

"That giggle is absolutely killing me." He rolled his hips slowly, grinning with full lips parted as their erections slid across one another.

"We going to get on with this?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I figured we would snog a little longer." He pulled him in for another round of kisses, leaving him breathless and that lip swollen even further. "I know how impaitent you can be, Mr. Malfoy." He trailed the tip of his tongue along the curve of his jawline, sucking his earlobe into his mouth. "So, I'm going to make sure we go slow." He said in a low, raspy tone, feeling Draco shiver.

"Don't be a tease." Draco muttered, sitting up slightly, eyes roaming his face. He whined when he felt Harry give his bottom another squeeze, pink spots blooming on his cheeks. "And quit grab assing or else I'm going to want you to fuck me."

"Oh no, no. You're fucking me, Malfoy." Harry smirked, seeing a disapproving look grace pointed features at the use of his surname. He slid his fingers between his cheeks, brushing across his entrance, earning another whine. "I love that even after all this time, you seem to think that I'm going to be willing to stop teasing you." He tossed the lithe monster back further on the bed, watching with dark eyes as he settled into their pillows. Harry shifted onto his knees in front of the blonde, trailing his fingertips lightly along his own skin, tracing faded white lines that marred jutting hipbones.

Draco bit his lip, letting the boy's playful jab slide. "Come here." He murmured, holding his hand out to draw The Boy Who Lived closer, running his free hand along the scars that littered the tan skin, sobered by the thought that he was the one to stop the brunette from this cycle of self harm. He leaned in, kissing along the flesh, nibbling at his navel. "I love you so much, baby."

"Mmm, I love you, too." Harry said in a soft voice as a hand ran along his hardness. He brushed blonde locks from Draco's face, watching as lips danced along his tattered skin. "Your lips feel good." He mumbled after a few more kisses to his scars.

"I can't imagine lips not feeling good, Potter." Draco teased, glancing up at him, seeing slightly flushed cheeks and neck. He smoothed his hands up the back of Harry's thighs, hooking into the waistband of his briefs and easing them down, grinning when he bounced forward, harder than he rightfully should be. "God, I can't believe how damn hard you are." He gripped his bottom tightly, wrapping his lips around his leaking tip.

"Let me fuck your mouth." Harry muttered after a few languid sucks from the blonde. "So I can watch in the mirror as you choke on it." He leaned in and gave him a hard kiss, hand threading in platinum hair and yanking it back. He relished the gutteral moan Draco issued as Harry tapped his head against a bruised lower lip.

"Harry..." Draco whimpered, heart beginning to thud in his chest, sweat prickling his skin. He moved his hands to grip at sharp hipbones, taking a deep breath as he wrapped his mouth around Harry once more.

"You're so fucking hot." He said in a slow, smooth voice. Harry shifted, pressing himself deeper into his mouth, watching as color bloomed in pale cheeks. Harry gasped, looking into the mirror and seeing the blonde twitching hard in his boxers. Porcelain skin in sharp contrast to his own dark flesh.

Draco let his eyes flutter shut as he allowed the brunette to thrust into his mouth. A garbled moan issued from a full mouth as he felt a hand reach back and give him a few tugs through his underwear.

"Mmm, that's so good...all the way in..." He said in a low voice, slipping all the way inside that mouth, holding until he felt Draco quiver around him, fingernails digging into the skin of his hip. He pulled away, watching spit drip from his length onto a pale chest. He groaned, running his fingers through soft locks. Harry cupped his chin, sliding his thumb between parted lips.

Draco panted, sucking the digit as he swung grey eyes up to meet blown green. He ran his hand along Harry's stomach tracing corded muscles.

"Suck that thumb like it's a dick, boy." Harry whispered, cock leaping as Draco obeyed, a strangled moan leaving the blonde. He watched a bead of sweat trickle down Draco's temple.

"Harry." Draco gasped, leaning his head against the wall and wiping the spit off his chin.

"Yeah?"

"Stop." He chided, giving Harry a little smirk before bringing him in for a slow kiss. Draco tugged at his nipple as their tongues twisted together, moving his hand back around to land a sharp spank to his bottom. "You're so sexy. You going to ride me?"

He grinned, pressing their foreheads together. "To start with, I suppose." Harry leaned over to the bedside table, grabbing the lube and pumping some into his hand.

"To start with?" Draco chided, shifting down slightly, taking the bottle from Harry and slicking himself. "Ambitious tonight?"

Harry rolled his eyes, sliding his fingers across his own entrance. He kissed Draco slowly, pressing two fingers inside. "Well, I don't think we'll be able to see much from this position, do you?" He let out a soft moan, sitting up and gripping Draco.

He shifted, swiveling them so Harry was facing away from the mirror. He sat up slightly sideways, gripping the brunettes hip and pushing slowly onto his cock. "Yeah, but I can." Draco mewled, watching as Harry sank down.

Harry glanced over his shoulder, pushing his bangs out of his face and biting his lip hard as he saw himself being filled. "Ugh."

"What?" Draco asked, smoothing his hand up Harry's stomach, feeling muscles drawn tight as he lowered.

He turned back to face the blonde. "It's so damn hot. Getting to watch you fill me up." Harry leaned in, flicking the tip of his tongue along Draco's lower lip, before tugging it between his teeth, earning a whimper.

Draco giggled low in his throat, pressing his hips up, groaning when they were flush against each other. "It does look pretty good." He slid almost all the way out, watching in the mirror as he pushed back in, causing Harry to twitch. "Damn." He whispered. "Why don't you do some work for a while?"

Harry laughed, shifting to tuck his feet under Draco's knees. He swiveled his hips in a circle, watching a blonde head tilt back, opening a slender neck for attack. He leaned in, biting along pale skin, red marks blooming there. "Aren't you supposed to be the one fucking me?"

"Hmm, well you can fuck me to start with, I suppose." He countered, giving the brunette a wicked grin. Draco gave him a spank. "Get to it."

He started a slow rhythm, watching Draco's face twist up as he gazed into the mirror. Harry drug the tip of his tounge around the shell of his ear. He heard the boy begin to pant after a few strokes. "That feel good?" He whispered, biting the skin.

"You know it does." Draco breathed, looking up at Harry, tugging his own lower lip hard.

Harry gave a breathy laugh, taking his mouth in a sloppy kiss. "I love all these faces you're making."

Draco scrunched his nose up, giving him a look of disdain. "I find that hard to believe."

He rolled his eyes, wrapping his fingers around the hair at the back of Draco's neck, tugging his head back, earning a hiss. Harry slipped down, taking the blonde all the way in, bumping against a bundle of nerves, mewling. "You could give me that damn smirk all night and it'd still be sexy." He undulated his hips, watching dark grey eyes drift shut. He continued to move over Draco, watching him struggle not to come undone.

"Harry..." He whined, smoothing damp locks back. "Harry, I'm close."

He grinned, shifting up and giving him a soft kiss. "I can feel that. You're so hard." Harry gave himself a few strokes as he turned around, facing the mirror.

"How close are you?" Draco asked, moving up onto his knees. He looked at himself in the mirror, his hair soaked and sticking to his temples, skin stained pink around his neck and chest. He wrapped his arm around a thin waist, sliding his length between Harrys' cheeks, other hand drifting down to circle him.

"Mmm, I'm getting there." He pressed one hand against the mirror, catching the blondes eye in its' reflection as he arched his bottom into Draco's pelvis. "You can just stroke me for a while if you think you're not going to make it." He gave him an evil little smile.

Draco bit into the skin of his shoulder, laughing softly. He moved his hand at a lesiurely pace, watching Harry's face scrunch in pleasure. "I can't help it. Sometimes' you get me so worked up. You are so gorgeous, so sexy. I can't believe I get to have you like this." He palmed Harry's leaking tip, bumping his own erection up against his entrance. "Don't move." He murmured against his skin, sliding inside him slowly, orgasm pooling in his stomach as the brunette tightened around him. "Don't move." He repeated. Draco smoothed hands down Harry's thighs, pulling them apart so they could see where they were joined. "Harry..." He whispered.

Harry cried out, gaze steady on the spot where their bodies melted together. His heart lept painfully in his chest, seeing the sharp contrast of his dark skin against porcelain, Draco half inside him, skin shining from perspiration and lube. "Damn." He breathed, thighs tight as he struggled to keep from moving. "Can I move yet?"

He trailed lips along his shoulder and back, letting out a few soft breaths. "No."

"Dray..." He began, only to have the word die on his lips as the blonde suddenly thrust upwards. Harry felt his toes curl as his lover moved within him, watching a nearly purple length press against him. He gripped at the mirror, seeing a thin sheen of sweat covering his pink torso. "I love this mirror." He giggled low in his throat.

"You feel so fucking good." Draco murmured against heated flesh, his strokes agonizingly slow and steady. "So tight like this. Does it feel good?" He wrapped his hand around Harry's length, squeezing his tip softly.

"You know it does." He whimpered, leaning his head back and looking at the sweaty blonde, heart thudding in his chest, seeing a swollen lip tugged tightly between white teeth. "Harder."

"No."

Harry whined, shifting his hips only to have fingers dig tightly into the flesh there. "Please." He said in a quiet voice.

"You going to come if I do?" Draco said, voice low and gravelly. He pressed all the way in, watching Harrys' cock twitch, dribbling one pearl of pre-cum down onto the sheets.

"Yes, Daddy." He whispered, letting the blond take his mouth in a rough, sloppy kiss, their tongues fighting. "Oh, make me come!"

"Harry Potter..." Draco muttered, earning a lecherous little grin. He gripped his hips hard, slamming up into him, eyes rolling back at the shout issued from the brunette. Draco gave a few harsh thrusts, sinking his teeth into Harrys' shoulder as he saw him crumple, seed streaming across their sheets. "Oh my God, look at that distance." He chuckled, kissing the now raw flesh. He continued a quick rhythm, feeling his own completion pulling him under, stealing his breath away as he filled his lover.

Harry laughed, breathing hitched as he struggled to keep upright, body thrumming with the force of his orgasm. He smoothed his hair back, making to move away from the blonde, only to be drawn tight, a still hard Draco sliding across the knot inside him, causing him to whimper. "Yeah?"

Draco chuckled, sliding his hand down to grip Harry at his thigh. "I never said I was done with you, did I?" He shifted slightly, spreading his own thighs wide. He kissed at his neck, nipping his earlobe, rutting against him softly.

"Mmm, I suppose you are right." He murmured, holding his lovers gaze in the mirror, seeing once bright hair, soaked and sticking against temples. "I can't believe how sweaty you are."

The blonde licked a stripe up the back of his neck, the skin salty. "Well, you're not exactly dry yourself." He bucked up, hitting that spot. He grinned against tan flesh, watching as a kiss swollen mouth dropped open, breathy moan bursting forth. "You look so good like this." He whispered, cupping Harry and lifting him so they both had a clear view of where they were connected. "All pink and sweaty." He blew a stream of cool air against heated skin, feeling the brunette erupt into goosebumps. "Look..." Draco slipped further inside, until they were flush. "So full...mmm...from me." He heard a soft cry escape. "You feel so good."

Harry shuddered, Draco's words rippling hot through his veins. "Dray..." He whimpered, skin lighting up as the blondes free hand smoothed up his torso, thumb sliding along each nipple.

"Hmm?" He sucked at the patch of skin behind his ear. Draco stroked Harry in time with his thrusts.

He shook his head, letting it fall forward as teeth nibbled at the skin at the base of his neck. "It's incredible."

"Incredible, you say?" He grinned against the now bruised skin. "Don't inflate my head anymore than it already is, Harry." Draco teased, keeping a steady pace.

Harry laughed. "Don't want it to blow."

"Speaking of blow, you close?" He said softly, feeling the brunette twitching in his hand as fingertips stroked his ruddy tip. "Because I'm dying."

He giggled again, the sound warm and low in his throat. "Yeah, Draco. I'm close...especially when you do that." Harry mumbled, clenching around his lover as the blonde gave a delicious flick of his wrist. "Oh fuck...keep doing that." He breathed.

Draco continued to stroke the brunette, speeding his thrusts, heart thudding in his chest as he felt the all too familiar pull in his stomach that signaled his impending release. "Just like that?" He whispered against his ear.

"Yes!" Harry whined, face scrunching up as he gave in, orgasm taking him. "Draco!" He cried out, chest burning with the strain. He felt the blonde tug his earlobe inbetween teeth, groaning as he too came, shaking against him.

"Oh Merlin!" He mewled, clutching to the boy for stability. "I'm done now, no more...I'll wither away." Draco chuckled, resting his chin on Harry's shoulder and catching his gaze in the mirror.

"What a shame."

"You could go another round?" He scoffed.

Harry laughed, easing away and dropping onto the sheets, very sweaty and very sated. He gave the blonde a slow grin. "Maybe I want to see what I look like buried inside you?"

Draco gaped, falling onto his hands, watching him. "Now?"

Harry raised one eyebrow, drawing the tip of his tongue along his upper lip. "Yeah?"

"Harry!"

He rolled his eyes, giggle shaking his stomach. "No, not now." He reached out, pulling the blonde down into his belly, trailing two fingers along his jawline, tilting his chin up. "But we've got all night, we can catch out breath, go slow." He tucked his free arm under his head.

Draco gave a little grin, eyes hooded. "Mmm, we will see." He yawned, resting his head on Harry's hip and watching him. "I'm still trying to catch my breath."

"You wore out, love?" Harry murmured, biting the tip of his tongue as he eyed the blonde.

He nodded, nibbling his lower lip. "Oh yes." Draco sighed, letting his eyes drift closed. "I love you."

"I love you, too. You'd better not fall asleep, Malfoy. I'm not finished with you!"


End file.
